


Caught Fire

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Tendou wondered why it only hurt when you called him weird. Why did he care what you thought, of all people?crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Caught Fire

When Tendou realized he had feelings for you, it didn’t manifest as butterflies in his stomach or sweat on his palms. No, his feelings for you consumed his chest with a raging heat. It infuriated him, annoyed him to his wit’s end. You were supposed to be another face in the masses, another person to write him off and move on.

Yet every time he caught your eyes, a fire raged inside of him. Tendou knew it was childish, but he began to act out, even more so than usual, just to get your eyes on him. To ignite the spark inside of him that he thought only burned when he broke hearts, shattered spirits. Even worse, you would watch him with a laugh, muttering the words that so many people had spoken before.

“You’re weird.”

The words stopped cutting him long ago, but they fell like knives from your lips. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to stop this masochistic dance he did with you.

It all came to a head when you had joined him and the team out at the bars one night. Celebrating a victory as they usually did, with a few drinks before they inevitably got kicked out from Tendou’s antics. Even now, Tendou’s chest burned for you. He vaguely wondered how far he could go before he burned up inside, especially watching the way Goshiki’s hand fell to your arm as he spoke.

“Hey, you’re still single right?” Tendou forced a smile to his face, anything to cover the rage he felt. “Why is that?” Goshiki had leaned into your side now, the flush on his face showing just how hard the drinks had hit him. You shrugged, and Tendou had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Goshiki had nearly fallen out of his seat as you moved.

“Maybe I’m just waiting for someone… weird.” He wasn’t imagining it now, the way your eyes locked with his. All the times you had called him weird flooded his head, and he almost beat himself up for not noticing the coy looks and sly smirks you sent his way with every word.

Tendou was sure that they were banned from the bar this time. In an attempt to get you all to himself, he pulled all the stops. Taunting and dancing and singing to his heart’s content. Every action brought another breathy giggle from your lips, and even Ushijima had asked you not to egg him on. You continued though, watching him with curious eyes.

“I’ll walk her home, don’t worry!” He called, linking your arm with his and pulling you away before anyone could get another word in between you. You struggled to keep up with him, chest bursting from laughing at the retreating faces of Tendou’s team. You led him wordlessly to your house, the silence almost eerie to Tendou. He was so used to filling the empty space, but the inferno in his chest burned all the words in his throat.

“Do you want to come in?” He nodded swiftly, letting you lead him to your door. It was all or nothing now. As soon as the lock clicked into place behind you, he swooped in to capture your lips. Like all things he did, his kisses were erratic. Soft pecks to your lips, harsh nips to the column of your neck, tender ghosting of his lips over your cheeks. All the while, he tore your clothes from you, stumbling in the dark to your room. He gripped your ass tightly, laughing wildly as he fell back into your bed, pulling you with him.

Tendou knew the morning was coming. He never thought he’d curse the sun like he did now. How could he feel so good just wrapped in your arms, his head nestled in your chest. Every breath reverberated through his head, making him almost dizzy at how close you were. Tendou knew you fell asleep hours ago, but he didn’t want to waste a minute.

If he could, he’d stop the sun from rising. Then he’d could spend forever in your bed, sleep next to you without the encroaching threat of day. He had fallen hard and fast, and he was never more nervous than when he thought of what that meant when you awoke. He’d rather be stuck in this limbo than lost without you. But when morning comes, he would ask. He’d beg you, if he had to.

You stirred underneath him, and Tendou’s eyes slipped to the clock. 4am was much to early to start the day, but…

“Hey there, little monster. Call into work today. I’m not letting you leave this bed today.” Tendou gave you a mischievous smirk, pinning you to the plush fabrics of your bed. His head dipped to lave affections on your collarbone, causing you to squirm against him. He always did like making people squirm, and you were quickly becoming his favorite.


End file.
